Energy Rise
by bigkyle990
Summary: The hunters of the world are known for there powers. Aura granting them the abilities to take on the Creatures of Grimm. Their semblances that set them apart. But there are those that do not have these abilities, those that are granted with the power of a far greater energy. They are the Ki Adepts. And their true strength has yet to be revealed.
1. How They Met

**First things first I want to apologize to all of my Golden Paladin readers for how long it's taking me to get the next chapter out. I really am working on it but this idea has been bugging me for DAYS and I just need to kick it onto paper. It's a dumb little cross over that I hope you guys will enjoy and you can even see more of it over on my deviantart page at this link: gallery/54264282/Energy-Rise-Au and because it makes it easier here's a quick explination on what ki adepts are**

 **An Adept, till I come up with a better name, is able to do all that your average Z fighter can do. Fire Ki blasts, fly, increase their physical strength, speed, and awareness, and take on high amounts of pressure. Their bodies also have a much higher metabolism then even most hunters. Jaune even outright stating that you can usually pick one out of a crowd just by seeing how much food they have stacked on their tray. Another small sign that has been noted for Ki Adepts is that they have much higher reserves of Aura if it is also unlocked along with their Ki. There is none that can transform. They aren't saiyans. Though some are able to use the KaioKen ability at the risk of tearing their bodies apart if they go to long with it. Jaune himself can only use it up to x4 safely, his attempts to go further at this point have nearly cost him the use of his arms. Ki Adepts also are without a semblance, their aura can only be used for quick healing abilities which are uncontrollable activating at random times.**

 **So yeah that's what this one is about. Please read on friends and tell me what you think! Do you hate it? Do you enjoy it? I don't know you gotta review to tell me.**

The time was midnight as the shattered moon's light shined through the open window of Team JNPR's dorm room. All but Jaune laid in their bed asleep. Jaune chuckled as he stood out of his bed, moving to the closet. He could hear Nora dreaming of fighting Ursa with pancakes as she moved around in her bed, seeming to be fighting her own quilt. Ren laid silently in his sleep, content with whatever dream the quiet young man was in. Jaune pulled out a sleeveless black gi top from the closet while taking off his rabbit footy pajamas showing him to be wearing a red skin tight undershirt. As he pulled the gi over his shoulders he also pulled out a pair of light blue sweat pants that held an adjustable belt between the hems of the pants. He silently began to slip them on as he looked to the last member of his team: his partner, Pyrrha. He smiled softly as she laid curled up in her bed the covers slightly coming off and he could tell that she was shivering from the cold night air that came from the open window. He quickly pulled on a pair of boots and tucked his gi into his pants so that the fabric crossed his chest. He moved over to Pyrrha's bed and gently covered her with them again. A small smile fell onto his face as she gave a contented sigh from the new found warmth. After he was sure that she would be okay he moved over to the window and quickly jumped out.

With a quick burst of energy he stopped his descent and made his way to the furthest outdoor training field. As he flew to his destination he thought back on his partner. She had done so much for him since they had met in the Emerald forest. Truth be told he wasn't as terrible a fighter as he seemed to be, as long as he was fighting with his fists. But place any weapon in his hand before meeting Pyrrha and he was total garbage. Sure, he could cleave a boulder in half with the sword thanks to being a Ki adept, but it would have looked sloppy and he would have wasted more energy than needed to do so. Thanks to Pyrrha's training he was actually getting much better with the sword. He'd much rather forgo the shield altogether but that wasn't really up to him right now.

With a sigh he landed in the training field and began to work through some simple katas of his mother's style. The Kame-Sennin Ryu was the style his mom had learned when she had found out she was a ki adept and had gone to even start her own school to teach others the style if they wanted to learn. After thirty minutes of working on his katas, Jaune prepared to move onto his physical training. He placed a hand onto his undershirt and channeled a bit of his aura into it, causing a white glyph to appear on the shirt with in were the numbers 500. Closing his eyes he concentrated for a second as they shifted to read out 575. Letting go of the spot on his shirt, he groaned as his body felt the change in weight pushing him closer to the ground.

He took a second to stretch and get somewhat used to the pressure of the new weight. Taking in a deep breath, Jaune moved into a hand stand. His body shock as the new weight pushed down on him, causing him to struggle to keep himself up right as he began doing his push-ups counting with each completed rep.

"One...two...three..."

Of course, the scene that Coco Adel walked into the training ground on was only slightly different. "Do you always have to be so dramatic with your training Jauney-boy?" She shook her head softly as she watched Jaune now doing one armed push-ups.

"Only when I know you're coming Coco..." He looked to her, smirking upside down before falling onto his feet and stretching out his back.

Coco returned the smirk as she raised an eyebrow to him. "Oh, trying to impress me with how strong you are Jaune-Jaune?" She quickly poked his chest, secretly enjoying how firm it was, before flicking him in the nose.

Jaune simply chuckled and shook his head, taking a second to take in her outfit for the evening. As she was a fashionista he learned quickly she had many, many different training outfits. Tonight she seemed to have decided to go simple. She wore a light mocha colored training gi that was just slightly too big for her tied together with a black belt that had her cross hair simple tied to the end of the right loop by a chain. Underneath she wore a pair of black cloth leggings to cover her legs and allow for better maneuvering and a pair of black boots. She had originally wanted to wear heals but he quickly showed her how the ground could really feel whenever she did. "What? _Me_ impress _you_? Nah, maybe in my dreams Chestnut." He softly poked her forehead and turned away from Coco.

She rubbed the place that he poked and mumbled smirking. "You're more impressive than you think." She said, before she followed after him stretching out her arms. "What were you doing then?"

He gave a quick shrug. "Just getting used to being 75lb heavier. I really got to cut out the snacks." He turned to her almost bursting into laughter from the shocked look on her face.

"You increased your weights again!? But you just got to 500 three days ago!" She glared at him as he just gave a simple shrug to her anger. "How am I supposed to catch up to you if you keep moving faster than me?" She turned away from him pouting like a child.

"I've been training with weights since I started, it's part of the training for my fighting style. You didn't, remember?" Jaune quickly pointed out. 

"Yes and before I met you I didn't have a style... I was just punching things really hard..." She sighed, conceding to his point.

Of the two of them, Jaune was the only one to have any formal training in martial arts. She'd go so far as to say he was the only adept she knew that had any real training at all. She and Jaune had met about a month into the New Year at Beacon and she still found the circumstances both funny and anger inducing at the same time. She had come across a confrontation in the hallway with her bunny eared teammate Velvet being held by the upstart douche Cardin Winchester, who was on the receiving end of a glaring Jaune.

At first she had thought they were both picking on Velvet but Jaune's tone and actions quickly proved otherwise.

 _Flashback_

"What did I tell you about picking on my friends, Winchester?" Jaune glared at the taller first year, who still had an iron grip on the ear of the whimpering Velvet. The damn bastard couldn't just take a hint. Jaune could feel himself slowly losing his control on his ki as he watched the smug grin cross Cardin's face.

"Pff, you're friends with this animal?" Cardin laughed as he pulled on the girl's ear again causing her to cry out slightly.

That was the action that broke the final straw. "You're the only animal here, Winchester." Jaune's glare was fierce as he held open his hand at his side. "Now, let me show you how I treat rabid beasts." He didn't give Cardin anytime to react as he shot his arm forward firing off an invisible force of energy slamming it into the taller boys face. The impact cause Cardin to let go of Velvet's ear before he was shot back into the lockers at the end of the hall. Jaune moved quick to get between the downed boy and Velvet.

Velvet couldn't help but stare wide eyed at what Jaune had just done. "Jaune... How... What happened?" She continued to look between him and the pile of lockers that was Cardin Winchester.

Jaune looked to her the glare he held no longer showing on his face having been replaced by a smile. "Let's just say it's my semblance Vel." He fully turned to her and started to look her over as well as dusting off her clothes. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything worse before I got here did he?"

Velvet blushed at the close contact from the blonde boy and at the worry that he held for her. "No no!" she said quickly shaking her head and trying to hide behind her ears. "He only grabbed my ears..." She peeked out of them to see him giving her a worried smile.

"Alright, but promise me that if anyone else does this that you'll come to me okay? I'm your friend Vel, I don't like seeing my friends being hurt, ya'know?" He patted her head softly chuckling at her slight jump from the action.

"I-I'll try Jaune..." She gave him a weak smile before pulling back and bowing slightly. "I'm sorry I'm gonna be late for class..." She quickly rushed off towards her next class and out of Jaune's sight.

Jaune gave a slight sigh as he made his way over to the pile of lockers to dig Cardin out. "I must of have used too much... I didn't want to knock him out..." After a second he found the passed out Cardin and pulled him from the wreckage.

"That was one heck of a display you put on there." Coco smirked finally coming out from hiding spot and scaring Jaune into dropping Cardin. Coco let off a soft laugh at his reaction as he looked to her with surprised eyes. 

"Y-you saw that?" Shit no one else was supposed to have been around, he even checked with his ki sense before even building the shock wave.

"You're damn right I did. And if you hadn't done something then I sure would have." She walked over to him and offered a hand. "Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY and teammate of Velvet. Thanks a ton for helping out my adorable teammate."

Jaune blinked looking from her to her hand and shrugged taking the hand and shaking it. "Hey, it was no problem Coco. I was just helping out a friend in need after all." Blinking, he looked to their hands before looking back to her. "By the way, if you want to try hurting my hand you're gonna need more ki then that."

Coco stared at Jaune blinking. She was putting more than enough into it. It should have crushed his hand with the amount of force. She let go and looked him over while lowering her glasses. "So you know that I'm an adept and I know you're an adept." She trailed off for a second before looking at the destruction of the lockers and pointed to them. "So how exactly did you do that?"

Jaune blinked. She couldn't be serious could she? "What you mean the shock wave?" At her nod he raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know how to project your ki...?"

She could only stare at him in confusion. ' _Project it? What is he talking about they could only use it to enhance their strength and endurance. Wait… is the hall getting brighter...?_ ' She looked over to where Jaune was standing and hovering over his hand was a small blue sphere. A small blue sphere made of ki.

 _Flashback end_

It wasn't long after that they had decided to train together. Cardin had woken up the next day, not really remembering anymore then a pissed off Jaune and then total blackness. Suffice to say, he avoided Jaune and Velvet since then. Which she had a good laugh when she saw him actually look scared crossing paths with Jaune a few days later, confusing his friends. Jaune had simply said it must have been from the Ursa deal.

At first she didn't fully take to the actual training as easily she thought she would. The forms, the extra training, the _weight..._ It was the weight training that she had hated most of all, Jaune had lent her one of his spare training shirts till she got one of her own and he immediately tacked on 200 extra pounds. She could barely stand up, much less move. And the asshole had the audacity to hold a piece of high end clothing hostage as motivation.

" _If you're not fast enough to save it, the top is gonna burn..."_

The look on his face as she struggled to get to the fire he set underneath the article of clothing was enough to make her move faster. Just not fast enough... "Damn fire...stupid burns..."

Jaune looked back to Coco raising an eyebrow. "You said something?"

"Yeah, are we starting with sparing tonight or are we going to work on my ki blasts? I'm still not that great with it." She sighed softly. It was true. The one thing she just couldn't get down pat was ki blasts. She could make energy disks but those weren't something you used against opponents you wanted to live. Flying had been a snap, she took to that like she had been doing it all her life. But she only seemed to be truly proficient at melee based ki techniques.

"Yeah, we can work on your ki tonight. I would be pretty slow in a fight right now anyway." He walked over smirking at her eye roll. "Head over there and get ready."

Coco blinked and looked to him confused. "Wait, what are we using as targets?" Normally he would grab something for her to shoot.

Jaune stood directly across from her and smirked. "We're using each other."

"What!? Are you insane! We could ending up killing one of us!" She flailed her arms around due to the shock of what he was implying for them to do.

"That's part of the purpose of this training. What we're going to do is you're going to fire a simple ki blast at me. And I'm going to knock it back. Think of it as tennis, just with a ball that explodes if you don't hit it right." He chuckled as he watched twitch in irritation at his joke. "Whenever you're ready Chestnut!"

"Oh, I'll give you ready..." It took her a bit but she was able to fire off a solid ki blast at Jaune. The blast itself was slow and apparently easy to block as Jaune quickly hit it sending it back faster and yelling.

"Match the energy in the blast to knock it away! Figuring out how to aim it is up to you! You miss or not hit it right back at me, you fire another one!"

"Fire another one he says..." She grumbled as she tried to match the energy in the attack.

BOOM!

The smoke cleared and Coco glared at a laughing Jaune. The damn thing exploded on contact with her arm...

As the two continued the training through the night, a few training grounds away, a very angry Goodwitch stomped her way through the outdoor training areas. The staff had discovered that many of the outdoor training grounds were being destroyed during the nights. While the students training at night wasn't really a bad thing and at most times encouraged due to the lack of a true enforcement of the curfew, it wasn't encouraged was the total destruction of the areas that these students were leaving. They didn't just clean themselves up someone had to do the clean up after them. And the janitorial staff was getting sick of doing it. And they were getting tired of paying them the overtime. So the teaching staff had been assembled by Ozpin to decide who would camp out tonight to see who was responsible. And of course, with her and her luck, she drew the short straw. So now, instead of being in bed, she was out here ready to catch the perpetrators.

"They better have a good explanation or I will kill these students..."

Her rant had to be cut short as an explosion could be heard in the distant training ground not far from where she was standing.

"A damn good explanation." She growled making her way to the area of the explosion quickly.

What she came upon wasn't anything near what she was expecting though. The damage wasn't near as bad as the other fields in the past few days, but it was still very much damaged. There were craters and debris scattered all over, a few of the trees had been blasted into stumps or had chunks missing from them, and standing in the middle of it all was two she hadn't suspected in the least. She stared in under shock at the forms of Jaune Arc, who was covered in dirt and the clothing he was wearing seemed to be torn and burnt. And standing across from him and panting hard was Coco Adel, who looked much worse off her clothing seemed to be turning black from whatever was causing the explosions in the area, looking like she would fall over any second.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Goodwitch's scream caught the attention of both students who froze staring at her as though the devil himself had caught them.

Jaune only had one thing to say to the situation. "Shit..."

 **And then I leave you guys on a cliff hanger... God I suck...**

 **Anyway so that begins the tale of Energy Rise! Tell me what y'all think and I promise Janne will be back soon!**


	2. Caught

**Alrighty so I want to start things off for this one with a quick bit of a review answer, this was posed by a Guest reviewer and I'm unable to message them to answer their question via a simple reply. So here was their question.**

 **Saiyan Man:** Are there going to be Battle Armors from DBZ?

 **The answer is no, I'm basing this solely in the RWBY universe. Their are just people capable of doing what the Z fighters can do. As such I don't believe that they would have the resources to make Battle Armor like that. The characters will be mostly wearing specially made dust weaved clothing that can act as armor while still looking simply as cloth.**

 **So yeah, Thanks for the question and the review now back to the story at hand!**

* * *

"I thought much more highly of the two of you. To think not one, but two team leaders have been the ones responsible for the destruction of school property over the last few months. The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Ozpin gave a tired sigh as he watched Glynda continue to chew out the two team leaders before him. She had woken him not minutes ago having stated she found the perpetrators of the training ground destruction. He had to admit, much like Glynda, he had not suspected these two of all the students to be the cause. Moreover, neither of them looked very worried about their current circumstances. For Coco this wasn't that much of a surprise, even when she had first joined the school she had been a much laid back type of girl. Jaune on the other hand was quite a different case. He half expected the boy to be fidgeting in his seat as Glynda read him the riot act, but instead he was very calm. He actually looked more disappointed in being caught more than anything else.

"Glynda, I believe they understand your point..." He waited a second for her to compose herself before looking to the pair that sat across from him. "Now then, before getting here Glynda informed me that the two of you caused the damage to the training area without the use of your weapons. Is this true?"

He looked between the two of them. While it was hard to believe that they caused the damage with just their fists alone it wasn't too farfetched. For one, neither possessed weapons that could cause such damage, not to mention Coco's super strength could have been the actual cause of most of the damaged trees. Though the charred areas spoke of a different tale.

"Yes sir." Jaune was the first to speak as Coco nodded to agree with him. "Neither one of us were using a weapon of any kind while training."

"Then would you care to tell me exactly how the two of you were causing a nightly rampage through the outdoor training areas?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the two.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you Headmaster. Prof Goodwitch already doesn't."

Ozpin looked to his second with a raised eyebrow only for her to look away with a scoff. "Please do go on Ms. Adel. You'd be surprised what I may believe." He crossed his fingers as he leaned back in his chair being sure to prop his elbows on the arm rest. If Glynda would give that kind of reaction it had to be good.

The two students shared a look, after a second Coco gave a slight shrug and Jaune could only sigh before looking back to the Headmaster.

"Have you ever heard of Ki Adepts sir?"

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly as he slipped down his chair a bit. Okay, he hadn't been prepared for _that_. He looked between the two trying to catch any kind of sign that this was some kind of joke. There was none.

 _'Adepts... Of all things it could have been... Well it certainly makes the most sense for most of the damage in the area, as well as the previous damage.'_ He gave a soft nod surprising the other three in the room. "Yes Mr. Arc. I have heard of Adepts as well as the legends that surround them. "

That had actually caught both Jaune and Coco off-guard. He actually knew what Jaune was talking about? They only stared at him in complete surprise.

Ozpin couldn't help the slight chuckle at their reactions.

"Prof. Ozpin, you can't be serious!" Came the shocked statement of Glynda, snapping the two out of their stupor. "What they are claiming is ridiculous! And an obvious ploy to get out of being punished for their actions."

"And what did they claim exactly, Glynda?"

She huffed crossing her arms under her chest as she leveled a glare on the two. "Stating the damaged was caused by, and I quote, 'Firing ki blasts from their hands.' Not to mention Mr. Arc went on to claim that the two of them were able to fly with this _so called_ ki." Her glare became fiercer as she stared at the two, who did not seem to falter as she called them out. "I don't know how you expected to get away with such a claim, the udder audacity to think I or Prof. Ozpin would actually believe such a thing-"

"I do believe the claim Glynda."

"WHAT!?" she rounded on him with a glare quickly.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Jaune elbowing Coco who was trying not to laugh at Glynda's reaction to his statement, causing a small smile of his own. "I stated that I do believe what they claim. While I do not know of many Adepts, I do know of their existence. Ki can also come to be known as life energy or just simply energy, correct?" He looked to Jaune who gave him a nod.

"Yes sir. It's a lot like aura in most regards but can be considered much more potent and powerful." He gave a soft sigh as he held open his hand and created a small sphere of energy above it, causing Glynda to stare in shock. "It can be used to strengthen the body, increase our speed, endurance, fired as a projectile, even fly if you can find another to teach you how." He let the sphere dissipate and lowered his hand again. "In essence, where Aura brings out the full limits of the user, Ki can be used to push us past those limits."

Ozpin gave him a slight nod. "I believe that is a far assessment of what it is. But I was under the impression that Adepts do not have Semblances. Why is it that you seem to have one Ms. Adel?" He turned his attention to the second year leader.

Coco gave an uncomfortable laugh as she scratched her nose with one finger. " _Seem_ is a really good word for that statement sir. I played off my strength and endurance as my semblance because it was just easier." She gave an uneasy smile to Ozpin before she continued. "Before I met Jaune this year I didn't even know the full extent of what I could do. Unlike him, I didn't have any formal martial arts training. The last person in my family that was an Adept was my grandpa and he only knew how to strengthen himself with it." She gave a quick look to Jaune and then back to the two professors. "But then I met Jaune and he decided to teach me what he knew. You may actually know his mom, Headmaster. Her name is Julia Arc, right?" She looked back to Jaune who nodded to her.

"Yeah, formerly Julia Lazuli."

Ozpin let out a soft chuckle hearing the full name of Jaune's mother. "Well, that certainly explains a lot then." He smiled as he saw the look of confusion on the boy's face and decided to elaborate. "I do indeed know of your mother Mr. Arc. She was quite the famous huntress before she settled down. I believe she was most well-known for taking the creatures of Grimm on with her bare hands. Choosing to rely on her martial arts prowess than any form of weapon. Though I must admit, I don't remember her ever hearing about her flying around or firing off energy blasts."

Jaune gave a simple shrug at the final statement. Truth be told, he never really asked his mom how she went about her early days as a huntress. So he didn't know if she used those abilities in front of others or not.

"This does pose a new question though, Mr. Arc." Ozpin continued reacquiring the young Arc's attention. "Why is it you would come to the school wielding the sword and shield of your father's ancestors, when you have much more prowess with your fists?" He leaned forward interested in the answer he may receive from this.

"Well, partly it's because my dad is an idiot." He paused when he heard Coco laugh next to him. "And also partly because I didn't want the extra attention."

"Please elaborate."

"We Adepts are capable of a lot of things, things even seasoned hunters would be stunned to see. I'd come in here flying around, punching Grimm, just generally making things explode. People would be, if not shocked, then stupefied by it all. Not to mention some may see it in a negative way."

Ozpin had to agree with him there. Adepts could be found in any race after all, many Faunus Adepts stayed in hiding due to not wanting to be referred to as full on monsters by the more bigoted humans.

"So when my dad caught wind of me coming here to Beacon, he decided that it was finally time I continue the 'proud Arc male tradition'" Jaune supplemented the idiocy of the statement by making air quotes, earning a snort from Coco. "He of course conveniently forgot that I had never been trained on how to actually use a sword. Beyond flailing it around anyway. I only went along with it because I didn't want to show my real abilities like I said and because Mom wasn't there to talk sense into him."

The headmaster supposed he could understand the boy's reasoning, but Ozpin was nothing if not one to try to mend lines. The Adepts where beings of great legend among Remnant's brief history. People of myth said to of help found the four kingdoms. Even the shattering of the moon was thought to be the cause of a battle between to very powerful Adepts. He believed it was time for people to see just what some of their protectors where capable of.

"Well, I'm afraid that your father will find himself disappointed." He gave a soft smirk as the two looked to him confused. "I believe the only fitting punishment for the devastation the two of you have caused would be the actual showing of what you can do." He leaned forward laying his arms on his desk. "A demonstration that the two of you will put on for the student body."

"But sir, my team has an away mission we have to start tomorrow." Coco interjected. "While I don't really have a problem with showing what we can do, I just don't have the time right now. Right after we get back Velvet and I have to set up for the dance too. We have a really full schedule sir."

Ozpin looked between the two as he thought on what the leader of team CFVY (he was so proud of that anagram) had stated before sighing. "Very well, we will wait 'til after the dance to hold a demonstration. Agreed?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

Ozpin nodded. "Good, now off to bed both of you."

"Now hold on just a minute." Glynda stepped forward putting her foot down. "These two have been destroying training grounds for the better part of 4 months now. And we are simply going to let them off with a spar as punishment. Prof. Ozpin you can't be serious." She closed her eyes as she went into lecture mode. "To even believe most of these claims to be true is simply preposterous. Yes, he may have created that ball of light. But that may be the result of the boy experimenting with fusing dust into his skin. I refuse to believe the claim that they can fly." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, in what she could only assume with her eyes closed, was Jaune trying to suck up to her to get off the hook.

"But Prof. Goodwitch-" He started but she would not allow him to butter her up.

"No Mr. Arc, you must learn to not try to weasel your way out of these situations." She 'stood' firm to her reasoning refusing to open her eyes to even look at the pitiful boy.

"Glynda, you may want to open your eyes..."

Was that humor in Ozpin's voice, was the display the boy was putting on that bad.

With a sigh she began to open her eyes. "Very well but I assure you it will not change my mi-aaaAAAAH!" She couldn't help but scream as she had finally looked down to Jaune. The boy had not been holding her in a bid of desperation. No, the two of them were currently floating in the middle of Ozpin's office. About halfway between the floor and the ceiling. She immediately clung to the boy fearing she would fall if she didn't do so.

Jaune for his position had not been expecting her to cling to him like that, as such he currently had his face buried in the ample chest of the older woman causing him to blush madly.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Glynda coursed as she held the flying boy tighter.

Not being one to be held up, and the fact that he needed to breath, he quickly floated back down setting her on her feet.

She quickly let go of him and turned away to hide the deep blush of embarrassment that she held. "Well... I suppose I can believe you..." She quickly smoothed out her clothes and excused herself quickly.

Ozpin allowed himself to chuckle as he watched Coco collapse in laughter at the young Arc, who was still blushing like a mad man. "Well, I believe that is all for tonight. The two of you should head to bed." They both nodded and left his office as he turned to look into the night outside. "I was far more right than I thought I was. This is most definitely going to be an interesting year."

* * *

 **And the second chapter is done!**

 **Please read and review! I'd love your feed back as it can only help me get better.**


	3. Warehouse Nights

**Alright before we get started on this one I need to make a small announcement to my Golden Paladin readers if they read this one too. I'm sorry to say that I'm gonna take a short Hiatus on that one. I've been working on the current chapter for it for weeks now but I've written myself into a corner. I truly do apologize to you fans of the series and I hate to do it. I am going to get the 9th chapter done first but I can't say how long it will be till the next one. Again guys I'm really sorry but like Miles Luna says, sometimes you just gotta take a break from writing one to get the inspiration back.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Energy Rise!**

* * *

The day had not been an easy one for our favorite Arc as he laid his chin in his arms for the last period of the day. Well that wasn't all true, the morning had gone pretty smoothly for him. After the meeting he and Coco had gone back to their dorms to get some sleep before the sun came up. He had still woken up early because he wanted to see his friend and her team off before their long away mission. Unfortunately Coco, being the responsible team leader as she put it, had told Velvet about them getting caught the night before. Say anything you wanted about the bunny faunes, but you really don't want to get on her bad side. While she wasn't overly mad they got caught, she was more mad at his little stunt with Goodwitch.

Velvet had found out about their nightly training sessions not long after they started. She had noticed Coco sneaking out of the room at night, not something she had done before he had started coming to the school, as well as bruises appearing on her those mornings after. She had decided to tail her one night and well. Her reaction was in itself hilarious. _'How the hell are you two flying!?'_ He could of sworn he had seen her eyes almost pop out that night. So after a quick explanation she and, by proxy because the bunny didn't think it was fair, the rest of team CFVY knew about what they could do and had kept it quiet.

"...kind of mote now..." He mumble into his arms and ignoring the weird look from Weiss, who had been sitting next to him.

The rest of the day should have and would have been easy. It should have been simple, since he and his team had tickets to go to see the new Spruce Willis movie tonight. He had an extra ticket and thought about asking Weiss to go with them, but he was to damn tired to care now. That was the other problem. He was tired, dead tired right now. He had planned to sleep through all his classes today so that he would have the energy to go out with his team tonight.

But Nora had other plans... All day. All damn day, the hyperactive girl has been messing with him to keep him awake in the classes. She even found away to do it when she was sparing Dove from team CRDL during combat class. ' _Miss fired grenade my ass... She did it intentionally, the grin she had proved it.'_ While it didn't hurt it was annoying as hell. Although he wasn't mad at Nora for having a bit of fun at his expense, it was starting to bug him. That or it was the lack of a good amount of sleep making him more irritable. The latter sounds about right.

Weiss silently stared at the clock as Prof. Port continued to drag on about his golden days. She had given up on really paying attention in this class quite some time ago. But this wasn't the reason for her watching the clock. Team RWBY's "operation" as Ruby kept calling it, to find out what the White Fang was up too started after class. She would lie if she wasn't just a bit excited about the idea. Sure she still didn't feel like they were ready for this kind of thing, but that didn't mean it wasn't an exciting thought. Of course she had to make it out of this class first, and the Arc was not helping making it go faster. She stole a quick glance at the blonde boy who seemed to grumble every so often and was simply glaring forward. It wasn't hard to figure out what was causing his annoyance. A quick glance up showed Nora aiming another pencil at his head. _'Why is she even messing with him... Did he eat her pancakes this morning or something?'_ You could never really know what set the girl to mess with one person for the day, but normally it was Ren. Why was Jaune suddenly her target?

A sudden outburst from Nora caught her and most of the class', barring Port of course, attention. Up in her seat they watched in surprise as Nora seemed to be in a tug of war with the air for her pencil.

"Hey! Come on let go invisible man!" She cried out, though she did seem to be laughing, while pulling on the pencil. Many would have assumed that she was just putting on a show to spice the class up a bit, but the fact that she had her feet firmly planted on the edge of the desk for leverage and the creaking sound the wood made as she pulled disproved that theory.

Weiss and the others could only watch in shock at the situation. What could be pulling on the other end of the pencil? She started looking around for anyone that may have been using their semblance to do it, maybe a telekinetic one. But as she looked around she found that every one was staring in complete surprise, all but one. She looked down wide eyed to Jaune who was laying exactly where he had been, completely unfazed by the current situation. Was he doing this? No that couldn't be possible. A quick yelp caught her attention causing her to look up to see Nora had lost her footing and been pulled over the edge of the desk.

Crash!

And landing in the empty seat next to Jaune. Her back was in the chair letting her stare at the ceiling and her legs landed on the desk itself. She just sat there giggling as she held onto her pencil that seemed to no longer be pulled on.

"Hey there Nora, you okay?" Jaune's voice while tired had a hint of amusement in it, shocking the stunned classroom even further.

"Sure am, boss man." She giggled back at him, wiggling her legs for good measure.

"Gonna stop messing with me now?" He gave her a quick sideways glance.

"Sure am, boss man."

"Good, I'm going to sleep then..." He quickly plopped his head back down into his arms and attempted to fall asleep as Nora rushed back up to her desk. Prof. Port still acting none the wiser as he continued his "lecture" for the day.

I say attempted as just when he was about to pass out the bell to end the class went off. "Greh... Screw it... I'm just going to bed..." He quickly gathered his stuff and trudged out of the classroom intent on curling up in his bed and not waking up for a long time.

The others just stared at him as he left the classroom. "Okay so anyone got any idea what's up with Vomit Boy?" Yang turned to the remains of team JNPR as she thumbed toward where he made his exit.

"Oh I know! I know!" Nora jumped forward raising her hand excitedly.

"What did you do Nora...?" Ren sighed as he shook his head at the red head.

"Well~" She smiled brightly. "I saw that he was really really tired today, I mean like Extra Super tired and he was trying to fall asleep in our classes. Soooo~ As a good teammate I couldn't just let our leader miss out on a whole day of fun. So I kept him awake all day by messing with him." She smiled triumphantly only to falter at both Pyrrha and Ren's looks of disappointment. She softly scratched the back of her head trying to look innocent. "Was that a bad?"

"You hit him with that grenade on purpose didn't you..." Ren only received a stuck out tongue as a response.

"Oh I'm sure Jaune will be fine~" Ruby smiled and brought the attention onto herself. "What I wanna know is what happened with the pencil Nora? That was really weird."

"I know right!" She jumped over to Ruby holding her had. "I was getting ready to throw it at Jaune to wake him up-"

"Nora!"

She easily ignored Pyrrha's outburst and continued. "When all of a sudden it started to pull out of my hand. I tried as hard as I could to pull it back but then I lost my footing and ended up next to Jaune. So I took it as a sign that I should stop." She grinned before adopting a thinkers pose. "I don't know what pulled on it though... Oh! Maybe there's a ghost haunting the school. OOOooohhh~" She was suddenly in front of Weiss with a flashlight and making spooky sounds.

Weiss quickly pushed her away and scoffed. "I highly doubt it. It was probably just another student who decided to mess with you. Look we've all got stuff to do this weekend, so let's just let it go. Okay?"

The others, not really having a better explanation nodded simply letting it drop for now.

* * *

 _Team JNPR Dorm_

Jaune closed the door to the dorm behind him as he stumbled his way into the room towards his bed. Not even bothering to change out of his school uniform he flopped onto the bed face down laying at a diagonal angle with his legs still dangling off the edge.

"Bed, oh sweet bed... How I missed you so..." He was now completely beat and unable to stay awake any longer. That trick he pulled with Nora had taken all but a very small amount of his left over energy. He hated using telekinetic ki, mostly because he was terrible at it and always wasted far more energy then it should. But it was the only way to get her to stop and now he had his reward. His bed and the great grace of sleep.

Of course as we all know all things are fleeting, especially sleep for one young Arc today, as he was awoken by his dubstep ringtone on his scroll.

"Grrrr... Should have silenced phone..." He lazily grab at the scroll on his side table and lifted his head, before answering he took a quick note of the time. It was just after 10 pm. "Hello..."

"Heh hey Jaune! It's Sun." He immediately noticed a bit of hesitation in the monkey Faunus' voice, oh and the sound of gunfire, yeah definitely gunfire. "So um... How you doing...?" He couldn't be serious could he?

"Sun just get to the point!" Oh hey Neptune was there too, great sounds like just another party he wasn't invited too. Oh wow he was still tired that joke was terrible.

"Alright alright, keep your shirt on man. So we were out helping team RWBY try to figure out what the white fang was up- Oh shit!" Jaune heard a quick explosion and a sigh, well he was okay at least. "Okay short version it is. We got separated by a giant robot and now me and Neptune are pinned down by White Fang forces in an old warehouse district. Ruby said to call you for back up if we need it and-"

"We need it!"

"What he said. Can you and your team get here to help."

Jaune quickly stood keeping the phone at his ear. "I can, but my team can't. They're in a movie right now and have their scrolls off I'm sure." He moved over to the window and opened it getting ready to jump out. He still didn't bother to change out of his uniform as it would take to much time. He opened the blazer and undershirt, showing his red weighted shirt underneath and tossed his tie to the side. "Listen I need you to hold them off for like five more minutes."

"Five minutes? Dude we're on the other side of Vale, there's no-"

"Sun just five minutes man. I'll make it." His tone left no room for argument as he jumped out the window.

"Y-yeah we can do it man. Just hurry."

With that Jaune quickly ended the call and stashed his scroll in his pocket before his ki formed a visible blue aura around him as he sped off to help. After a minute he was already over Vale, expanding his senses he started searching for Sun or Neptune's energy. "Come on guys where are you... Should of asked what end of town they were on. There's like fifty warehouse districts in Vale!" He stopped expanding his search and after a one more minute. "Found them!" With a powerful burst he sped off once again.

* * *

 _With Sun and Neptune_

There weren't a great many things that Sun regretted doing through out the course of his life. Being a Faunus, nah. Stealing every now and then, Not a chance. But letting himself and Neptune get separated from team RWBY. Yeah he was regretting that a lot. He'd so much rather be fighting a giant robot right now. These idiots just kept coming. Every time you knocked out one White Fang member two more attacked you. They where like cockroaches in Halloween masks.

"Yo Neptune! How you holding up man?!" He quickly converted his nunchucks into there staff form to block a pair of White Fang grunt's blades before ducking down and sweeping there legs out from under them, and then having to quickly dodge another hail of gun fire.

"About as well as you'd expect!" Neptune was currently pinned behind some boxes he was using for cover as he returned fire on the grunts that had him pined. "How much longer do we have to hold out before back up gets here!"

"Well if he wasn't just trying to sound cool. I'd say another-" A sudden hail of glowing balls of energy rained down on the hoards of grunts before him. A chain of explosions erupted as they made impact with the ground sending their enemies flying and screaming into the air. Seconds later Jaune landed in front of Sun in a crouching position. "second... Holy shit dude..."

Jaune stood looking over to Sun and smirking. "Hey, hope I'm not too late for the party."

"Nah man. We just decided to bust out the party favors."

Thanks to Jaune's entrance the amount they had been fighting had been cut down by a third. Neptune was able to get out of his cover and join up with the two blondes while forming his trident. Jaune quickly fell into a starting pose as they waited for the next move by the grunts. Both Sun and Neptune took a quick note that he didn't have his weapon on him but decided to shrug it off til after they survived this.

Jaune studied the remains of the hoard carefully, after a second he saw one flinch to raise their gun. He shot towards that grunt ramming his elbow into the man's gut sending him flying back and taking a few of the ones behind him with him. Not taking the time to enjoy his handy work he did a quick double spin kick to his left, first knocking the sword from the hands of the nearest one and the second being a swift kick to the face. Pulling his hand close to his chest he channeled ki to us palm before launching it forward with a yell. The resulting shock wave launching all those that were in front of his hand back leaving a large gap between the White Fang forces.

"Holy shit, Neptune, you seeing this...?" Sun couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. Not only was the guy that most deemed as the weakest at Beacon literally plowing through the White Fang forces with ease. But he was also doing it with out a weapon.

"Yeah man... It kinda reminds me of whenever Sage fights." Neptune for his part was more impressed then shocked. He hadn't been hanging around team RWBY as much has Sun had so he didn't really have any opinion of his own on the guy. "I gotta say man. I think he might be an adept..."

Jaune stood before a the now smaller group of grunts feeling a bit disappointed. With the way Blake fought and her being a former member of the White fang he had been expecting almost all of them to be decent fighters. But every one of these guys were easy to take down. Maybe a few were able to dodge his first attack but didn't make it past the second. Something he had really missed ever since coming to Beacon was being able to go all out in a fight. Sure Coco was great to spar with but she was still working on utilizing the Turtle Hermit style, so there spars were more about him pointing out what she was doing wrong and helping her fix it rather then a real all out fight.

With a quick reflex he shot his arm up blocking and deflected a green ball of energy that was shot at him from his left. He quickly looked to were it came from and saw a tall muscular man walking out of the nearby warehouse. He wore what seemed to be the standard White Fang outfit though it lacked sleeves. Poking out from underneath his, what seemed to be an Ursa mask were a pair of tusks, more then likely a boar Faunus judging by that. Looking down Jaune saw his hand was smoking slightly. _'So that was a ki blast...'_

"General Tous! You didn't-" one of the downed grunts called out to the man as he tried to stand.

"Quite you idiot! I sent you all out here for a simple job. Get rid of a couple of brats while we clear out the warehouse, and what do I come out here to find?" He yelled cutting off the grunt who shrunk back in fear. "You're all out here getting your asses handed to you by some damn human. YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC!" He turned to Jaune who could feel the man's glare from behind the mask. "And you must be one of the nuances... Hm, I have to say that was pretty impressive how you blocked my attack like that." He quickly charged at Jaune an aura of Ki enveloping him. "But that won't happen twice!" He cocked his fist back launching a heavy punch aimed for Jaune's head.

Jaune acted quick flaring up his own ki and raising his arm blocking the incoming strike. The resulting collision caused the ground behind Jaune to crack and explode. He was struggling to keep from being pushed back. Well this guy was no joke, but something felt off about the attack. He just couldn't put his finger on it as the two struggled to gain ground on each other.

"Not bad kid. You got some strength to you too." Tous laughed before throwing a quick upper cut into Jaune's gut. Jaune's eyes widened as the air was forced out of his lungs and he was lifted off the ground. Tous didn't waist time before bringing the next hit, a powerful right sent the blonde flying into a stacked tower of crates not far from them.

"JAUNE!" Sun and Neptune called out after seeing him crash into the stack. It had been so fast. He was near that General guy and the next he was smashing and being covered crates and debris.

Tous gave a dark chuckle as he rub his arm. "Though some strength ain't gonna be enough against me." He smirked looking over to the Haven boys. "Now for the rest of the trash."


	4. The Fight Goes On

**Alrighty so starting this one off with another little Q &A.**

 **Saiyan Man: fraid there won't be any kind of tech from DBZ in this story, the only thing I'm taking from the DBZ universe is their abilities. Outside of that it only focus on Remnant. And besides Power levels are bullshit anyway**

 **Werewolf2300: lol that wasn't intentional I can guarantee that I originally knew that he was going to be a boar Faunus and I was gonna name him Taurus, but then I was like "Fuck that's Adam's last name! Uh... Fuck it let's name him Tous" and that was the end of that. Though I will say that Jaune is going to meet someone in the next chapter that practices the Crane style.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews guys! It's really what helps me to keep going in this so keep'em coming!**

 **And with that we move on to the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm really starting to hate today..." Jaune laid in his current tome as he thought on the new general's appearance. So one, the guy hit like a god damn truck. A quick cough and the taste of copper made him do a quick rephrase on that. "Okay, he hit's like a love child of Pyrrha and Yang... But something still feels off... Whatever, I need to get out of here and help out." He closed his eyes and started to gather his remaining ki.

For Sun and Neptune things were going about as well. By tag teaming they were able to keep Tous busy and not focus on either one of them at just one time. Every time he would go for Sun, Neptune would shoot him in the back. Every time he tried to just focus on Neptune, Sun would crack the pig over the skull with his staff.

"You little bugs are so damn annoying!" Tous was beyond fed up with these brats. With a quick burst he put distance between them and himself panting softly. They were much better then he had thought, forcing him to use much more of his energy then he had originally planned, he would need to for the fight. His body ached from their attacks and he could feel himself starting to stall. "To bad for you I'm on a deadline." He positioned his hands at his sides and started to build two green orbs of ki. "SO I'LL FINISH THIS HERE!" with a mighty yell he launched his arms forward and loosed twin blasts of green ki.

"Oh shit..." This was the best Sun could bring to mind as the beams twisted around each other before fusing into one massive blast. It was coming in too fast to dodge. Shit they were gonna die here! Both the boys closed their eyes and braced for the impacted only to not feel it come. Instead they heard a loud grunt and struggling of concrete to not break. Sun dared to open his eyes, only for them to grow to the size of dinner plates at what he saw. There was Jaune standing between them and the giant beam of death. Debris was flying as he held the beam in place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" They could hear Tous yelling over the sound of the beam. Jaune didn't falter though as it started to push him backwards.

"Well if I can't hold it..." He gave a heavy yell and pushed his hands upwards directing the beam into the sky where it parted the darkened clouds above and dissipated. Jaune dropped his arms panting heavily as he glared down the shocked General. "That...that the best...you got...?" He smirked at the man before composing himself. "Cause I'm just getting started..." Oh it was a bluff to say for sure, his energy hadn't fully replenished when he woke up and catching that beam had taken about half of what he had left in reserve. If he had to give a fair assessment of his condition, he's say he had about 5 minutes left in him before his body gave out. "...Guess that will have to do..." After mumbling that Jaune charged, kicking off the ground for a b-line at Tous.

How was this damn kid still standing after what he did to him earlier! Tous was beside himself in shock. No normal kid could have taken the amount of power he put into those two hits, and yet here the brat was standing before him. Wait... Shit no now he was coming at him. Tous quickly braced himself with a cross arm block as Jaune barreled a strong right hook at his chest. The man bit back a scream as he felt bones in his arms crack from the force. The kid wasn't playing.

Jaune didn't give Tous the time he needed to recover. He quickly grabbed the boar Faunus by his tusks, surprising the man, and forcibly pulling him into a powerful knee to the face. The sound of bones and a mask cracking could be heard as Tous' head was forced upward again. Parts of his mask fell away showing the anger and pain in the Faunus' burning purple eyes. But Jaune pressed his advantage. With a quick clockwise spin he brought his hands into a dual open palm strike slamming them into Tous' gut and sending him flying backward.

Tous crashed to the ground tumbling till he was able to get back onto his knees glaring like a mad man at the blonde as he clenched his stomach and blood poured form his broken nose. "Why you...damn brat..."

"I'm not giving you the chance!" Jaune called out as he shot into the air quickly, he flung his arms out and began forming multiple golden orbs of energy that simply hovered at his sides. "STARDUST SHOWER!" he quickly swung his arms inward, the action cause the multiple orbs to rain down upon the general.

"What the-!?" Seeing the orbs coming at him in an alarming rate he did the only thing he could. Dodge. With each near miss the area exploded, debris struck at him until he lost his concentration. A third of the left over orbs blasted into him exploding and helping him create a man sized dent in the warehouse wall. After a minute he pulled himself out and could hear his subordinates running to him.

Jaune for his part was doing his best to hide his heavy panting as he gently lowered himself to the ground once more. He was out, nothing was left in his tank, but he couldn't let his opponent see that. So he forced his body to stand even as his vision started to blur from the strain. Shit now there were more solders...

"General Tous!" Started one grunt that moved close to the man.

"Is the... warehouse clear...?" Tous stumbled as he tried to stay standing. His left arm was numb and bleeding from the jagged edges of the wall and he couldn't see out of his right eye due to the cut over it bleeding heavily. This kid was tough. If he hadn't had to deal with the other two as well he wouldn't be in this position. And this brat would be dead.

"S-sir?"

"I said is the warehouse clear, you idiot!"

"Y-yes sir! Everything is moved and we are what remains of the forces here." The grunt stated backing off slightly and standing at attention.

Good, then what they needed to do was done. "We're moving out... Tell everyone that's left...to retreat. This side of town may be a slum...but the police will still respond to the light show...And we don't have the man power for them..." He watched as the grunt saluted and began to give the final order as he turned back to Jaune. "I'll remember this you brat... No one makes a fool of Tous and get's to live long..." With that he followed his subordinates lead.

When the last of them disappeared Jaune finally listened to his body's cries. He quickly collapsed to the ground panting on his hands and knees. He could hear Sun and Neptune run up beside him as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"Yo man, you okay?" Neptune was the first to get beside the blonde. He looked to be in terrible shape. His school uniform was in taters most likely because of the trip into the crates, not to mention it looked like he had a head injury if the caked blood in his hair was anything to go by.

"Yeah yeah... *cough* Just can't move anymore..." Jaune himself was trying not to laugh. Partly because it hurt like hell, he was sure some of his ribs were cracked, but also because he couldn't help but feel he asked for this. ' _This is what I get for wanting to go all out.'_ He would've thought that bitterly, but the taste of blood in his mouth was taking care of that, so he'll just enjoy the irony. Feeling a hand grab his arm and hoist him up he chuckled to the blue haired boy. "Thanks man... Sorry bout the blood."

Neptune shook his head and smirked at the blonde as he pulled his arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You saved out butts here tonight. A little ruined leather is worth that."

"Yeah man! That was like the most awesome thing I've seen in a long time!" Sun jumped in smiling like a mad man despite his own injuries. "I mean that last attack you did, I didn't know Adepts could control their energy like that." He smirked and moved to smack Jaune on the back, but stopped when he heard him coughing up blood again. Right, the guy was pretty beat up.

"So wait..." He started as they made their way out of the area, just in time as the siren could be heard coming closer. "You guys have heard of Adepts...? Most people in Vale don't know about us..." Jaune looked between the two of them receiving a nod in return.

Neptune hefted Jaune up a bit more to help the guy walk rather then drag along the ground. "Yeah, our teammate Sage is one of them. Their aren't that many in Haven, but of the ones that there are don't hide to much."

"Yeah man we gotta get you introduced to Sage. Heh, he'd flip to meet another Adept here." Sun smirked as he thought on the over exaggerated reaction he expected from his green haired teammate.

Jaune sighed and shook his head while smiling. "That would be cool... But can we keep it quite for now...?" He sighed as the two looked at him in confusion, he was just happy his breathing was starting to settle. "I was keeping it a secret till now, my team doesn't even know. But me and another got caught and we're going to put on a demo in like a week. I'd rather the whole thing blow on schedule. So only tell your team alright?"

The two looked at each other before shrugging. "Yeah sure man, we can keep it quiet for now. Now come on let's get you to the infirmary."

* * *

Jaune sighed as he was finally able to leave the infirmary, currently looking like a mummy with how many bandages were holding his ribs together. To say the nurse had been worried when the three of them walked in would have been an understatement. Jaune already knew he was in bad shape, a small cut on the top of his head possibly a concussion, about four of his ribs where cracked from the hits, his hands were pretty badly burned from catching the ki blast, and not to mention how low his energy was. He was actually surprised he was able to stay awake after how much he used today. While Sun and Neptune weren't in as bad a condition as he was they still had their own injuries. He just found it fortunate that they had been able to mostly play chicken with that Tous guy. Sure the guy got in a few hits on them, but nothing overly serious that the nurse found. And if it wasn't for that he really didn't think they would have come out of this alive. They had made the guy waste a ton of energy with the tactic and Jaune knew that was the only reason that he won. Figuratively anyway... They still got away after all.

Both of them had been released, but due to the mass injuries of his own and the fact that she didn't feel he was being truthful about what happened, Jaune had been forced to wait. He was sticking to training droid accident as they agreed. They had come up with the idea so that the girls didn't find out what really happened. Jaune knew that Ruby would have been devastated if she knew what she ended up leading Sun and Neptune into. So it was decided that Jaune was a bit over zealous with the training droids, since Pyrrha was at a movie and couldn't do training tonight. And their own dents were from when the Paladin threw them over the traffic barrier. So because the nurse didn't believe him, and given his track record he really didn't know why, she had gone off to get Ozpin and Goodwitch. Woohoo...

The talk had gone over smoothly with Ozpin at least, he of course explained the actual situation leaving out what RWBY was doing and just saying that Sun and Neptune had wondered into the wrong place while exploring Vale. Goodwitch hadn't been to happy with the news and the condition he was now in, but she was forced to let it slide after Ozpin said it was fine. After a bit more information was passed he was let free to go back to his dorm. So here he was, just after midnight walking through the halls of Beacon, undershirt draped over his shoulder and blazer left open showing the many bandages on his chest. "Oh yeah, my team is gonna take this well..." He could only sigh as he walked casually scratching the bandages that bound his head for the cut atop it.

"And then Blake was all like HEYA! And cut up all the rockets! It was sooooo cool!"

Great... Ruby was in the hallway. More then likely talking with Nora about their little adventure tonight. Well may as well face the wolves. Okay one very adorable puppy and the wolves, but who really pays attention. With a long sigh he walked out into the hallway.

"Hey there you are, Vomit Boy! We were just wondering-" She paused seeing him covered in bandages.

Shit, he hadn't been expecting Yang too. Wait, was that concern on her face? Wow, didn't know she cared.

"Whoa, Jaune what happened to you?" Her concern caught the attention of Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha who were the only ones standing in the hall with her. The looks of shock and worry crawled across their faces in a mere instant.

Seeing this he did the only thing he could. Putting on a dumb face and scratching the back of his head nervously he smiled. "Heh, got a bit carried away with the training droids. But it's all good, the nurse says I'll be fine as soon as my aura kicks in." Okay so it wasn't a total lie. As soon as his aura decided it wanted to wake itself up he actually would be. If he was lucky he'd heal over night and be all good by morning.

Unfortunately, the others weren't buying it.

"Jaune, your covered in bandages. You are most certainly not fine." Pyrrha moved closer to him making a move to help him stand but he had stopped her with a hand. "Why did you go up against the droids by yourself? You could have been hurt much worse then this, Jaune."

Jaune had to hold back a sigh at her concern. He didn't hate the way Pyrrha treated him, no it reminded him of his sisters after a hard training session with his mom. But she was much more protective of him then he could really like. A little concern here and there was fine, but if she planned to trust him as her leader she needed to let him make his mistakes. "Pyr, I'm fine really. A good night's sleep and breakfast and I'll be right as rain come mornings end." He started to walk by her placing a hand on her head and giving her a bright smile.

"Jaune are you sure you're okay?" Ruby moved up to him quickly and gently touched his chest. Regrettably it did make him hiss in pain slightly causing her to pull her hand back. "Sorry sorry!"

Jaune gave a quick chuckle and ruffled her hair. "It's fine Rubes, I may be considered okay, but it still does hurt a bit." He gave her a reassuring smile and excused himself to go to bed.

Yang for her part wasn't buying it. She herself had gone up against the school's training droids, and they were tough depending on the setting. But they were programed with an override to shut down if the student was getting to badly hurt. His injuries where way to severe to be the cause of them. Not to mention that he was still in his uniform. Were others bullying the blonde boy again...?And if so why did they go this far...? And why was he keeping it quiet again? The whole thing just rubbed her the wrong way.

Back in the dorm room Jaune just ignored Ren's curious look and flopped right back onto his bed. Giving a slight groan from the resulting pain of the action he started trying to fall asleep once more. Of course one thing was prominent on his mind. That Tous guy may have been an Adept, and Adepts joining the White Fang was a scary enough thought as it was. But something was still bothering him about the way the guy fought. Something off about his energy. Damned it all if he wasn't too tired to think about it right now though. So with that thought in mind he let himself pass out again. Hopefully this one would last...


	5. Day of Change

Jaune pulled himself from the mess that was his bed with a loud yawn, and started looking around the room trying to find his scroll. After a short moment he found it tangled in the covers as his legs still were. "...Mmm, 10 am is a much better sight then 10 pm..." He smiled and fully untangled himself from the covers tossing them back onto the bed as he stretched. Taking a quick note he found that he was out of his blazer that he fell asleep in the night before. "Pyrrha must have taken it off me when she came back in..." Reaching a hand up he started to press on his still bandaged chest. A lack of pain shooting throughout his body made him smile. ' _Perfect my aura did kick in last night. So I should be able to do some light training today._ ' He slowly started to remove the bandages from his chest as he went for the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a few minutes he returned from the bathroom moving over to the closet and grabbing his training gear. "I'm going to have to go to Goodwitch to get a new uniform too... Just great..." He sighed as he looked to the destroyed blazer that was hung over the desk chair on Ren and his side of the room. Oh he just couldn't wait to sit through that lecture too.

Blinking something caught his eye on the desk it self. Walking over he spotted a small note left behind by Pyrrha.

 _Hey Jaune,_

 _We heard from the nurse how bad your injuries were,_

 _so Me and Nora are out getting you some medicine. Please stay in bed, you need to rest_

 _Pyrrha_

 _P.S. This one is Nora, we took the money for it from your wallet._

 _you can thank us later boss man 3_

Jaune just stared at the last part with a twitching eye. The little red-head would take his money to get it, probably figuring he would be less inclined to deny taking it. Which she wouldn't of been wrong... If he actually still needed it that is. "Whatever, I'm getting breakfast and then off too training..." He shook his head smiling slightly at the two's note as he left.

"I fail to see why we have to make this our problem..." Weiss sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time this morning as she and her team sat in the cafeteria. This was mostly due to the sisters of her team constantly bothering her and Blake about the blonde leader of JNPR.

"I have to agree with Weiss on this one. We have more important things to worry about right now." A part of Blake couldn't understand how she was taking Weiss' side, but for once she had a fair point about this. Besides finding out and stopping whatever the White Fang was planning should be their priority at the moment. It wasn't that she didn't like Jaune, she barely knew the guy after all, but she was sure he and his team could handle whatever may be going on at the moment.

Ruby frowned at the pair of them. "Come on guys... Jaune's our friend and if Yang's right that he's being bullied then we should help him."

"What even makes you so sure he's lying about how he got hurt? For all we know he really was just in a training accident with the droids." Weiss sipped her coffee looking directly to Yang who had been the main cause for the conversation. Ruby may have started it, but that was only because she had brought it up to her.

Yang raised an eyebrow at the heiress. "You mean besides the fact that you and I both know the bots can't go that far? Pyrrha told us how bad his injuries were. Four cracked ribs and a possible concussion. They still don't know where the burns on his hands came from either." She saw Weiss and Blake's eyes widen slightly, they must not of known how bad it was. "And besides that he was in his school uniform. Now I don't think even he's clumsy enough to go training in that." She sighed crossing her arms. She really hated seeing people get bullied. Especially people she actually liked. Jaune was a good guy, a bit weak for her taste, but he had a good heart. Not to mention he was Ruby's first friend here at Beacon. Through him, her baby sister was able to come out of her shell and make a ton of friends. That in Yang's opinion basically made the guy family. And Yang protected her family.

"Yang."

The voice of her partner snapped the blonde out of her thoughts as she looked up to Blake. "Yeah Blake?" She noted that the cat Faunus wasn't looking at her. More in the direction of the entrance of the cafeteria.

"You'd say that the injuries Jaune had would cause him to have trouble moving... Right?" Blake's tone seemed to be a mix of confusion and a bit of worry.

"Well yeah, I was surprised he could even make it back from the infirmary without calling for some help... Why?"

Blake pointed in the direction she was looking. "Because, I just saw him walking out of the building..."

"What!?" Ruby shot up ready to run after him. He shouldn't be up and moving around yet, he needed to take the time to heal before he got any worse. She made her move to run after him but a hand grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Now hold on just a moment..." It was Weiss that had grabbed onto Ruby's arm and leveled a small glare at Yang to stop her from doing the same. "Look, we don't know what's going on and I know the both of you are worried. But he may be up to something... I doubt I can convince you to just leave him be." She paused slightly due to the pair's glares. "So I say we just follow him, and make sure he doesn't do anything... More foolish then he already has." Seeing them nod after a few seconds she let go of Ruby and they all stood up. Weiss herself couldn't believe that she was going to be wasting her morning on the blonde idiot, but at least it would stop the two from complaining.

* * *

Jaune smiled as he rubbed his full stomach. Nothing like a good meal before training, now he knew he would have the energy to burn as he made his way to the training hall. His plan for the day was simple. First he'd start off by actually working with the droids this time. Run a couple speed trials before moving into physical for the rest of the time and then simply rest for the remainder of the day. He figured he should have enough time to get his training done before Pyrrha and Nora got back from Vale. Though he was sure he would get an ear full when they found out he left, but oh well wouldn't be the first time.

After a short walk he found himself in the training hall and started to do some stretches before he got to his actual work. Hiding up in the stands however he had yet to notice a group of four that were watching him curiously as he stretched.

"What's he wearing Yang?" Ruby had let her curiosity override her worry for the moment as they watched Jaune stretch. Though the four did involuntarily cringe anytime he did anything that required the movement of his chest. None seeming to notice that Jaune wasn't doing the same.

"It looks like a Gi." Blake had decided to answer for Yang, after noting the look of confusion on the blonde's face. The others looked at her blinking, causing her to sigh. "A Gi is a type of clothing that people who practice Martial Arts usually wear, It's very loose fitting and allows for greater movement while fighting..."

"So does that mean Jaune knows Martial Arts?" Ruby blinked, the thought of Jaune knowing how to fight like that was a bit of a weird one. When she had met the guy he didn't seem to be all that great in a fight. Sure as time went on his training with Pyrrha had helped, but him knowing how to do things like in the old kung fu movies that she and Yang would watch with their dad. It just didn't seem to fit.

But the thought didn't seem as far fetched now as the four looked back down to the arena area where Jaune was expertly running through his katas. Each movement seemed to flow into the next. From simple kicks, into arm thrusts, followed by a spinning ax kick. To them it was like watching a dance that they couldn't help be stare in slight awe of, mostly due to the one preforming it.

"I thought you said he had cracked ribs...!" Weiss whisper yelled at Yang. Forget the fact that the idiot was doing complicated martial arts forms that could compare to the perfection of her own fencing style. How could he be doing them in the condition he was supposedly in.

Yang pulled her own dumbstruck stare away from Jaune to the angry Heiress. "I-I... I mean he was...! Ruby barely touched him and he almost killed over..." She looked to her sister who was nodding quickly. "I don't know how he's doing this..."

"Girls, we have another problem..." Blake whispered, catching the three's attention as she pointed down into the arena.

Down below they watched as Sun and Neptune walked into the arena and they saw Sun laughing and shaking his head. They were too far away to actually hear what was being said though. With a quick look they moved quietly to get to a better hearing spot. They had to move directly above the three in the stands to finally hear them.

"-you guys are so lucky with that man. God I'm still sore from last night..." They heard Sun finish as he rolled his shoulder.

Jaune chuckled and shrugged. "You shouldn't let yourself get to jealous. Yeah it can be a great for when your really banged up, or worse. But it doesn't always mean it's gonna kick in... I honestly got lucky my aura decided to cooperate while I was sleeping, or I'd still be in a bed right now." It wasn't that he hated the aura healing that being an Adept granted him, not even close. What he did hate though was that it was completely random after enough damage was done. It honestly could have taken days for him it to finally heal him so it wasn't something any Adept relied on. They weren't invincible after all.

"Still man." Neptune walked forward offering out his fist. "We owe you big for coming out to save our butts from the fire. Don't think we would of come out of that alive if you hadn't shown up." He smirked as Jaune returned the fist bump offering a "No sweat, man" in return.

"No sweat! Are you kidding!" Sun jumped in looking shocked. "Dude, your entrance alone took out half of those White Fang goons! Not to mention your awesome fight with the general guy!" With that he went into reenacting the fight as both Jaune and Neptune laughed at his antics.

Back in the stands a different reaction was taking place as the girls stared at the three boys with nothing beyond pure shock and horror.

"Did...did they say they almost died...?" Weiss looked to the others shaking slightly. Yeah they didn't know the guys very well, even Blake who spent an entire weekend with Sun still barely knew him. But that didn't mean they would want to see them hurt. The way Sun was talking, they had to be exaggerating right?

"They only said that they got chucked over the traffic barrier..." Yang said softly as she tried her best to listen to Sun's retelling of the fight. "Th-they just couldn't get back to us in time...right...?"

Ruby for her part was clutching her hood over top of her head, as if trying to drown out the story by doing so. No, she did not almost lead her friends into their deaths... She couldn't have... She started to shake slightly until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and the soft voice of Blake telling her to calm down.

Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing from the boys as she held onto her team leader. She couldn't find it in herself to be honestly mad at them. If what they were saying was true then Jaune would know this was how they would have felt, had they found out. Jaune knew it would devastate Ruby the most. She was starting to curse following the blonde in the first place now as she unconsciously held Ruby closer. She wanted to be mad that they were even talking about it, but the boys had no idea they were even up here.

"Really, you guys did more then you think." Jaune stated interrupting Sun and catching Blake's attention again. "If you guys hadn't of caused that Tous guy to waste so much of his energy with your hit and run tactic after I got sent flying, I doubt I would have been able to take the guy at all. Thanks to the lack of sleep the night before and Nora keeping me up all day yesterday, I didn't even have a quarter of my normal energy store." He shrugged as he walked over to a wall panel, pulling up a computer interface. "Hell, just catching and redirecting that massive ki blast took more then half of what I had left."

"Blake..." Came the struggling between hurt and angry voice of Weiss, catching the black haired girls attention. "Who...is Tous...?" She was glaring at Blake, but she knew it wasn't meant for her.

The question caused Blake to hold the whimpering Ruby closer to her. "H-he's one of the elites of the White Fang... A small group that only take orders from the leader..." Great she was the one shaking now. "I-I never met any of the generals during my time in the White Fang, and from what I have heard about them...I never wanted too. The way others spoke about them... It was like they were describing actual monsters..." She looked up to their shocked faces. "I...don't even know how they could be alive... If they faced a general for real..."

Weiss and Yang, having recently come back to herself, stared at Blake in silent shock. If Blake was feeling this scare of the man, he couldn't be anything but powerful. And Jaune, Sun, and Neptune had not only fought this guy... But came out of it alive. Further thought on that revelation was ground to a halt as the four were scared back to the world by the sound of gunfire. Looking down quickly the four knew the day wasn't going to be getting any easier.

Down in the arena Jaune was busy dodging the fire of mobile turret drones. They watched as he weaved his way between the gunfire. Each shot seemed to be a near miss, but he showed no signs of being worried as he started talking to Sun and Neptune again.

"To be honest the guy still bugs me!" He called out jumping back and using one of the drones as a spring board, leaving it to be shot by the others.

Neptune and Sun were standing on the stage to keep out of the way of the actual gunfire. "How so man?" Sun called out as they watched. Neither one could understand why he wanted live rounds for his speed trials, but who were they to judge.

Jaune stood staring down a small group of drones that had seemly cornered him. He heard their turrets start to spin and smirked. Just as the gun let loose a hail of bullets, none hearing the scared gasps of the girls in the stands, Jaune disappeared in a burst of speed, only to reappear behind one of the drones that was floating in the air and kicking it with a solid round house sending it smashing into the wall that was at his back before.

"Something about his energy was just off. It felt like he was putting more into it then was necessary to pull off what he was doing." Jaune was now sitting perched on one of the drones as it floated around. As the other drones began to close in he held up a finger and with quick blasts from it started to bring them down. "I honestly don't think he was an Adept at all." Looking over to the two he couldn't help but laugh at their confused faces.

"Your kidding right?" Sun asked incredulously as he watched Jaune jump off the last drone shooting it down as well. Before simply floating over to them in a sitting position. "He clearly could do everything you could do. For god sake he fired a giant energy beam at us... If he's not an Adept than what else could he be?"

Jaune sat there floating as he thought. "I think he may have just been a guy that was taught how to use his Ki..." He looked up to the two blinking at their looks of shock and confusion. "What?"

Neptune shook himself out of his shock and stared at the blonde. "But I thought only Adepts could use Ki, your saying people can be taught how to use it too?"

"Well yeah, it's a fundamental part of Martial Arts itself. And everything that's alive has a source of ki. Humans, Faunus, animals, plants, even the Grimm have a source of Ki. It's life energy after all. The biggest difference between an Adept and a normal person when it comes to using it, is that we innately know how to draw on the power." He did a slight spin in the air before finally settling on his feet. "Its just learning how to better control it that we have to refine first. Where as for a person like you or Sun, it takes first finding and unleashing the power, and then a constant learning of control. A none Adept needs to keep the up most concentration on the use of their ki or they will end up pulling on to much, wasting more energy then needed. Which is what that Tous guy was doing... I think somebody taught him how to fight like that..."

Back in the stands three of the girls were at a loss for words. Jaune, the dunce, the fool, the goof had just been...been flying and shooting beams from his finger tips. They didn't know what to think from what they saw. People shouldn't be able to do what he had just done. No it just wasn't possible.

"He...he's a..."

They looked back to Weiss, who had fallen onto one of the seats of the stands. She was stammering as her eyes were glued to the blonde boy. Ruby wiggled her way out of Blake's arms and moved over to Weiss. She gently pulled on the heiress' sleeve, causing the girl to jump and look at Ruby quickly.

"Weiss, are you okay...?"

She just stared at Ruby for what seemed like forever. As the seconds past she could feel her features turn to one of anger. Quickly she stood clenching her hands into fists. "I'm going down there." She started to stomp towards the stairs.

Ruby's eyes widened as she jumped at Weiss to stop her. "No! We don't know what's going on! Please we have to wait."

"Don't know what's going on!? I know exactly what's going on! We've been lied to again! And I for one am sick of it." She pulled away from Ruby and started down to the arena. "ARC!"

With the loud yell of his name Jaune spun around quickly.

 _Slap!_

Only to be on the receiving end of a vicious slap of one Schnee heiress. With the sting on his face he stared at the far wall to his right. After a second he turned his head to look at the furious heiress as she glared up at him. He hadn't seen her face that red before. Great, it was safe to say that he was going to die today. ' _Starting to wish I never came to this school..._ ' He then was forced to back up as he found a finger nearly jabbed into his skull.

"How dare you! How dare try to call us your friends as you lie to our faces day in and day out!" She panted ready to yell at him more, ready to tear the fool apart for everything he had just put her, them, through. She made a quick look to the other two boys glaring. "And I'll get to you two later." Seeing them shrink back she returned her attention to the blonde boy before her.

Jaune could only stare at the girl that was fuming before him, no emotion showed on his face, though on the inside he was currently beating himself to a bloody pulp for not actively using his senses again. Asking him later he would probably tell you he wasn't sure what caused him to say what he said next, but he was sure that multiple previous snide comments at him and the mere act of her just not wanting him around was a part of it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't under the impression we were friends, Weiss."

Weiss' eyes widened as she stumbled back a bit. She hadn't been expecting such a cold response from him. Sure she didn't like the guy in the way that he seemed to want her too, but that didn't mean she didn't see him as at least an acquaintance. "I-I..." The statement itself had thrown off her anger, she wasn't quite sure how to advance from here. Fortunately she wasn't actually alone.

"B-but we are your friends, Jaune..." Came the soft and sniffle filled voice of Ruby Rose, causing Weiss to looked between the two. "Don't you know that...?" Weiss could see her shaking like she going to cry again, with it she felt a bit of renewed vigor and was ready to turn on the blonde again to defend her leader. But she didn't get the chance, in an instant she saw Jaune's features soften and he moved past her quickly. She watched in shock as Jaune pulled the younger girl into a soft hug that said girl returned burying her face in his chest.

"Hey come on now... Of course I know we're friends Rubes..." He smiled softly petting the younger girls head as he looked over to see both Blake and Yang walking over to them as well. "You were the first person I met here remember?" He smiled softly down to her as she looked up to him with tear filled eyes. "It's just that even I had my secrets... Ones that I didn't want people to know, because I didn't know how they would react..." He poked her forehead. "Kind of like how you didn't want to be seen as special, Crater Face." He was able to smile a bit brighter as he heard her weakly giggle at the return of her nickname.

"And what exactly is that secret Jaune?" Blake had walked over, she wasn't really one to cast stones when it came to secrets, but this felt like it needed to be said.

Jaune made a move to answer her but another beat him too it. "He's an Adept. That's what it is." He blinked looking back to Weiss raising an eyebrow as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Yang chimed in giving and incredulous look at the boy.

With a sigh he picked Ruby off the ground slightly, he could tell the red-head wasn't going to be letting him go anytime soon, and made his way to the stage. "Come on girls, it's story time." The sad part is he was gonna have to tell this story twice now.

* * *

 **And another chapter is kicked in the pants and sent out to dance.**

 **What...? Never mind forget what I just wrote...**

 **Anyway so I wanted to make one thing clear about Jaune's action near the end. He doesn't think he and Weiss aren't friends because she rejects him all the time. It's because when he's just hanging around with Ruby and Yang, she treats him like an annoyance even when he isn't talking to her at all. It gives him the impression that she just tolerates him.**

 **And there isn't going to be some turn around with them suddenly loving and getting together. Making up and becoming friends yes, but not lovers. I haven't decided on the final pairing but this one isn't going to be a Jaune/Weiss pairing, as much as I do love the ship**


	6. Bid For Teaching

Yang fell back to lay on the floor of the arena just staring at the ceiling. "That... Is a lot to take in..." The explanation had been a long one, going from what an adept was, to what had really happened the night before. She could at least feel better about that fact that he wasn't being bullied. But to know that there were people out there that could literally fly around, firing beams from their hands and shit... It was, overwhelming. She looked to the rest of the team to see how they were taking it. Blake was stuck in a sort of contemplation/realization of what Jaune had just explained to them. Ruby had an awe struck look in her eyes as she had finally gotten herself to calm down, though she still wouldn't let Jaune's arm go, and was excitedly asking him questions about being an adept. And Weiss, she was just staring at Jaune halfway between a glare and if she wasn't reading it wrong, hurt. Why? Yang for the life of her couldn't figure it out.

"Yeah, it's a lot to explain too. Gonna have to tell my team next, since I'm sure Red here." He wiggled his arm and smiled as it caused the girl to giggle. "Won't let me go without telling them, even though I'll be telling the whole school next Saturday." Seeing the girl nodding to affirm his theory he chuckled and shook his head before looking over to Weiss. "So princess." He paused when he saw her flinch at her new nickname. Okay even he had to admit he was being a bit hostel. Taking a quick second he tried to use a friendlier tone. "How did you know I was an Adept?"

Weiss sighed her glare faltering as she looked to him. "My sister Winter is one too... My mom's side of the family, like yours, have Adepts in the line. So she spends a lot of time with my uncle and away from home training..." She looked away. She hated that she was jealous of her sister for being an Adept, but she missed her much more then anything else. At first it didn't seem that bad, they both had their own training, and their father was of course against it. She knew they were fortunate that their mother had stepped in and convinced her father that it was necessary to protect themselves. He couldn't argue against that. The family had made many enemies due to her father's more questionable business practices after all. But what she hadn't expected was her little sister to be gone so often. As it had turned out training as an Adept wasn't something you just mastered. Even as they grew in strength, it just meant the need to refine more, perfect more. And that stole Winter away from home for longer periods of time. Weiss wished she had taken the offer to speak with her sister yesterday. But she felt she had to stay to the schedule they had planed. A fine excuse...

"Wait." Jaune's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked to him. "You mean Winter Schnee? Sixteen, mid length white hair, sorta icy blue eyes, maybe just barely taller then Red here?" He asked poking the girl in the forehead.

Weiss blinked confused. "Um, yeah. That's what my sister looks like... But how did you know?"

Jaune let out a short laugh shaking his head. "Oh wow, I didn't know she was your sister. We met about 2 years ago at a martial arts tournament that takes place on an island just off the coast of Menagerie."  
He looked up while stroking his chin. "We were actually in the finals for the age 13-18 competition."

Weiss could only stare at the blonde with wide eyes. He...he knows Winter? He fought Winter!?

"Haha~ Who won in the end? Your or the sister of the Ice Queen?" Yang's laughter snapped Weiss from her mental brake down and leveled a cold glare on the girl.

Jaune gave a simple shrug and smiled. "She won in the end. I think we fought for a good hour and she was able to knock me to the ground outside the ring." he gave a slight smirk as he thought back on the tournament. Since then the two had somewhat kept in touch, Winter mostly wanting to know when he would be at the tournament again so they could have a rematch, if he was lucky he could go this year.

"Why would knocking you out of the ring make you lose? I mean you can fly?" Ruby cocked her head to the side as she looked up to Jaune. "Shouldn't it go off of an aura gauge like most tournaments do?"

Jaune shook his head. "Nah, martial art's competitions run a bit differently. Most of the people that take part are Adepts like me, or people that have trained to use their ki rather then any kind of aura. Because of that no one uses their Aura and it can't really be monitored." He held up three fingers. "In the tournament there are three rules. No weapons of any kind(unless your a Faunus with claws or whatever), no hitting below the belt-" he gave a nod of understanding to Sun and Neptune as they cringed. "-and no killing your opponent. As well as there are four ways to lose. If you give up, get knocked out, kill your opponent, or if you land outside the ring."

"Wait." Blake looked to Jaune a bit shocked at the explanation of the rules. "They actually have to have a rule against killing? Shouldn't that be an unspoken rule...?"

Jaune gave a slight shrug. "I heard from my mom that it was about 50 years or so ago, but a lot of people took winning to seriously and as a result people lost their lives. So they made it an official rule that if you kill your opponent your out." He chuckled slightly at the incredulous looks he received for the explanation. "Hey, you can look at me like that all you want, but since it was put in place there's only been one since."

Ruby pulled on his arm slightly to get him to look down and her. "Can I ask something, Jaune?"

"Sure Red, what's up?"

He watched with a bit of anxiety as her eyes filled with stars, right then he knew he was going to regret okaying this.

"Well, you said that other normal people can be taught how to use this Ki stuff right?" She paused as he gave a nervous nod. "Sooooo~ Can you teach me how to fly!?" She quickly put on her best puppy dog eyes as Jaune coughed audibly in shock.

The other five in the room immediately sat up in attention looking, baring Weiss who was trying to hide it, excited by his possible answer.

"Uh...well I..." He looked to the others that were eyeing him waiting for the answer. _'The one time I need Nora to change the subject and she's not here.'_ He have a defeated sigh before answering. "In theory I could..."

Yang raised an eyebrow at him looking none too pleased by his answer. "In _theory_? What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you just finish explaining to us that normal people can learn how to use Ki, Jaune?" Blake had chimed in cutting off Yang. The thought of being able to fly was a very interesting prospect. Not only would it be an amazing thing to experience, it would also give them an edge over their enemies. Both the Grimm and the White fang. "Are you saying that's not true now?"

Jaune shook his head quickly. "No no! It is true." He quickly amended himself. "It's just that I've never taught anyone how to draw out their ki before. Teaching you how to fly is the easy part, like riding a bike, once you get the hang of it you just remember how to do it."

"Then I don't see what the problem is, Vomit Boy. After all you owe us for lying to us all this time." Yang smirked as Jaune flinched back a bit for that reminder.

Jaune sighed as Ruby continued to hit him with the sad puppy dog look. "Look I'll make you a deal. You convince Ozpin to let me teach you, and I'll give it a shot." He held up a hand to stop Yang's protest. "Look I'm already in enough trouble with Goodwitch because of me and Coco's training sessions destroying training grounds. I'm not taking the chance that they won't just kick me out for doing this behind their backs too."

"Then let's go talk to him right now~!" Ruby jumped up still holding onto Jaune's arm and started to drag him out of the arena.

"Hey Ruby! Hold on!" Jaune started to stand to stop her only to find his left leg being lifted up by Yang.

"Oh no you don't." She smirked as they continued to walk the defeated Jaune towards Ozpin's office.

Blake stood watching the exchange before looking back to Weiss with a raised eyebrow. She only sighed in response and shook her head before following the three. After a second Blake gave a soft chuckle and followed as well with Neptune and Sun not far behind.

* * *

The trip to the elevators had been humiliating to say the least for Jaune. Having to be carried by the two girls in such a way past multiple people, he was sure that rumors where going to start forming soon. Coupled with the fact that the two had literally thrown him into the elevator to the office, it just didn't seem to be his week at all. He sighed as the elevator continued it's accent to the headmaster's office, Ruby was excitedly talking about what she would do once she got the hang of flying. Mostly trips to Vale for cookie runs. He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm while shaking his head. He was honestly hoping the headmaster would turn down the request, mostly because he would have to contact his mom for tips, and that was a road that led to the humiliation by his sisters. Had to have your priorities in order after all... A moment later the doors to the office finally opened and the small group entered into room.

"My my, this is quiet the unexpected visit?" Ozpin raised eyebrow at the group, two of which were dragging Jaune once more. "May I ask what this is about Ms. Rose?"

Ruby smiled brightly as she and Yang pushed Jaune forward. "Go on Jaune, tell him our idea!"

Jaune quickly caught himself and spun around to face them. "Oh no. The deal was that YOU had to convince the headmaster." He quickly took flight. "You need me, I'll be on the giant spinning cog wheel." With that he floated up to the giant mechanism and laid back on it's arm as it slowly swung around the room.

Ozpin raised eyebrow as he took a sip from his coffee. Well if the boy did that so easily in front of the girls they must have found out his secret early. He looked to them once more gaining an amused smirk at the pouts Yang and Ruby were wearing at Jaune's action. "So something to convince me of? And what might that be?"

"Sir, we would like permission for Jaune to teach us how to fly!" Ruby's smile grew brighter as she stood on her toes. She doubted that the puppy dog eyes would work on the headmaster, but she was going to use them none the less.

Ozpin gave a brief sign of surprise at the request, quickly looking to the others he saw that they all had a look of determination in each of their eyes to learn. "And Mr. Arc would be able to teach you how to do so?"

Jaune sighed from his place on the cogs catching the attention of Ozpin. "Yes, it is possible to teach them how to fly sir. I was able to teach Coco after all, but the difference is that they aren't Adepts." He leaned over the side letting his arms hang down as he watched the world spin beneath him. "If I was going to teach him I would need to first teach them how to unleash their ki, which is something I've never taught anybody before, sir."

"But you have taught others beyond Coco how to fly?" Ozpin was finding the idea very interesting, if they were able to spread these teachings it would most certainly make the world itself stronger against the threat of the Grimm. As well as allow for the Adepts themselves to become more of a presents in Remnant. There would of course be others that would use these abilities for other purposes but that was irrelevant to the headmaster at this time.

Jaune just resigned himself to fate, the look in the headmaster's eyes practically told him the answer to their request. "Yes sir. Two of my younger sisters are Adepts as well, I started the basic teaching of our family's adopted style as well as how to fly."

Ozpin gave a slight nod to the boy. "And exactly how difficult is it to teach a none Adept to access their ki?"

"For that I honestly can't say, sir. It's really up to each individual person to release it. Unlike with Aura there isn't any kind of ritual that just "poof" unlocks it for none Adepts. From what I do know, which is very little by the way..." He really needed to stress that fact. "It requires meditation, so it could take weeks for everyone to unlock there own..." That was the one thing he knew for sure about the process, and he secretly enjoyed the looks of disbelief from his captors, he was going to keep calling them that, at the possible time period. "So even if you do approve this, I wouldn't even know when we would have the time outside of on the weekends, and then two weeks from today our missions start?"

The others quickly deflated quickly at Jaune's point, Ozpin had to agree that to them their idea did seem to be a hopeless venture. Of course there were benefits to being the headmaster. "Well I do have a way we can remedy the time problem." He had to hold back a laugh as he saw Jaune's head drop, smacking the cold metal of the cog with an audible _clang_ , as well as the others look to him with hope filled eyes.

"Really headmaster!? You can do that for us?" The hopeful Ruby began bouncing on the balls of her feet with renewed excitement.

Ozpin allowed himself to chuckle as he pulled up a document on his scroll. "It would seem all of your are doing exceptionally, baring Mr. Wukong and Mr. Vasilias who do not attend Beacon, in Prof. Port's class. Due to this, and because you can pass that class on book work alone really-" he had to mumble that second part under his breath. "-I will allow you and team JNPR to be exempt from that class till further notice. That should give you ample time to train them, wouldn't you agree Mr. Arc?" He smiled up to the blonde boy who was banging his head purposely against the cog now. As for the others, he took a slight bit of amusement in the shocked looks on their faces. "Now I want to stress that this is a privilege I am granting all of you due to your current grades in this class. I want you to understand that should any of your grades fall below passing because of this I will revoke the privilege. Is that understood?" At their vigorous nods he smiled. "Good. Mr. Arc, do you have anything to add?" He looked to the boy as he floated back down to the floor.

"If you are allowing this sir, which I honestly am having a hard time coming to terms with, can you please add Coco Adel to the list of exceptions for fourth period. I don't see Prof. Goodwitch allowing us to continue training at night anymore." He figured he would at least get something out of this and he did still want to help Coco train. And this would give them a much better opportunity to do so. It was a heck of a lot better then cutting down his sleep time like before.

"I can certainly see if that can be arranged when team CFVY returns from their away mission." Ozpin gave a slight nod.

Knowing it was all he could really ask for he turned back to his "students", time to relay some orders. "Alright, so you got what you wanted, but if we're doing this then we're doing it right." He watched them blink in surprise as he took a stern tone. "You all have 2 hours, enough time for me to find my team and explain things, to get ready for your first lesson. Meet me in the outdoor training area closest to Beacon's landing strip. You will come in t-shirts, sweatpants or basketball shorts, and flat bottom shoes." He leveled a quick glare on Weiss and Blake who stared at him in shock. "You come in heels, and I'll teach you how to fly the same way a bird teaches their young. Understood?" At their quick nods he looked back to the headmaster. "Do those windows open?" He asked as he made his way over to them.

"Yes Mr. Arc." The headmaster replied while raising an eyebrow.

Jaune nodded as he pushed one open. "Good, I need to make a call."

"Um Jaune..." Ruby's voice stopped him from jumping for the moment. "The elevators are over there..." She pointed to them blinking at his actions.

Jaune gave a chuckle as he jumped out the window. "Screw elevators. I can fly." With that he smirked and flew off, presumably to make a call, leaving behind a stary-eyed Ruby.

* * *

A short time later Team RWBY, having split off from Sun and Neptune, where headed back to their dorm to get ready for the training ahead. Ruby was bouncing around with excitement at being able to learn how to fly, not to mention all the cool moves she could pull off with Crescent Rose.

Blake for her part was a bit nervous about Jaune's last proclamation before he left. "You don't think he would really throw us off the cliff if we show up in heels, do you?" She had leaned back to whisper into Weiss' ear. She wanted to think he wouldn't, she really did, but they were kind of forcing this situation onto him.

"I don't think he would throw you off a cliff..." Her answer was deadpanned. "The idiot might throw me off."

"What makes you so sure?"

Weiss looked to the cat Faunus incredulously. "You heard what he said this morning, he doesn't consider us friends. I doubt he would have any reservations to throwing the "Princess" off of a cliff..."

"You really can't blame him for thinking that." Blake gave a light shake of her head at the Heiress' reaction to his comment. "After all, you do take many opportunities to insult him. Even when he's not hitting on or even paying attention to you"

Weiss visibly flinched at that fact. She was about to react to Blake's comment, tell her that was most certainly not true. But that was cut off by the frantic and worried looking members of Team JNPR rushing up to them. Well Pyrrha looked frantic, Ren and Nora were more on the worried looking side.

"Have you seen Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice matched the distraught look on her face as she ran up to Yang and Ruby. "He's not in his bed like he should be. And we found his bandages in the bathroom trash."

Yang tried her best to give a calming laugh while holding up her hands. "Whoa, calm down there Champ. Yeah we've seen him and he's just fine, Promise." She quickly backed up as The Spartan leveled death glare that could put Weiss to shame on the blonde.

"That's not very funny Yang! You and I both know how bad of shape he's in. He needs bed rest."

Yang and Ruby were looking between themselves while laughing nervously. How the heck were they supposed to explain things? It was supposed to be Jaune here doing this, not them. Fortunately for them a savior came in the very subject that they were worried about. They blinked as Jaune walked right passed them and scooped Nora up to hold her over his shoulder, earning an "Eep!" from the ginger-haired girl and shocked looks from Ren and Pyrrha.

"Alright team! I'm calling a meeting, all members to Team JNPR are to report to our dorm asap!" He said as he walked back towards the dorm rooms. Nora had started playfully kicking and screaming, team RWBY figuring she must have noticed he really was fine. Pyrrha and Ren looked between the action of their supposedly injured leader and RWBY trying to process what has just happened. "Meaning now!" They heard him yell from down the hall causing them both to jump slightly and follow after him.

"Huh..." Yang looked to the others raising an eyebrow. "You think we broke him?" It was the only way to explain why he was suddenly all "take charge" in his personality. She watched as the others shrugged and they continued the trek to their dorm room.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Nora was the only one that was able to process what Jaune had just spent the last hour and a half telling them. Well mostly process anyway, Pyrrha and Ren were still stuck on the fact that he had professed the entire story by floating in front of them, and staying that way throughout. It was kind of hard to say he was lying when he was doing exactly as he claimed. "So you're this super awesome martial arts guy that can fly around and do a bunch of other really cool stuff, AND your going to teach us how to do pretty much the same thing?"

Jaune chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good way to sum it up."

"That-" He watched as she looked ready to burst. "IS SO COOL!" And there she went. She quickly jumped over to Ren grabbing his hands while jumping up and down, snapping the boy out of his stupor. "We're gonna be able to fly like birdies Ren! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Jaune let himself laugh at her reaction to the whole situation, he knew out of the three of them Nora would take it the best. Oh sure she's gonna still be slightly miffed, but if there was anything he knew about the girl for sure is that she could be won back over with pancakes. Looking to his side at his red-headed partner on the other hand... He could see a bit of betrayal in her eyes. Oh she was happy he was okay, that much he knew, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be hurt that he was lying to her, again. He slowly stood up and plopped down next to her on her bed. "Hey Pyr..." He was trying his best to not sound like a jerk. "So, do you hate me?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened at his question as her head shot up in shock. "What?! Of course not Jaune! It's just..." She paused trying to find the right words.

"I lied to you again." There wasn't any real need for her to sugar coat it. It was the truth after all.

She sighed and nodded slowly before giving him a slightly hurt look. "Why? Why not tell us? Do you not trust us?"

"Of course I trust you." He paused to lightly flick her circlet, causing her to blink. "It's just this was something I really wanted to keep to myself. I felt I would be alienated for what I could do, ya know? I mean how many people do you know that can do what I just explained here at Beacon." He looked to her a bit surprised to see a look of genuine understanding in her green eyes. That's right, she was a world renown champion after all. He smiled offering a hand to her as he stood. "For the time being though I think we should get ready."

She stared at his hand before letting a small smile grace her lips as she took it and let him pull her to her feet.

Jaune went into instructor mode and began his orders. "Alright you lot. Get into some proper training cloths and meet me at the appointed spot." He made his way to the door before looking to Pyrrha. "And remember Pyr, no heels. I'll never understand how you girls fight in them in the first place..." He sighed as he heard her giggle behind him.

* * *

It took about ten minutes after he had arrived at the training ground for everyone to make it. He was happy to note that the three, that being Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha, had taken his "suggestion" and come in flat bottom shoes. "Alright. Now that everyone is here we can get started." He smirked at the happy cry of Ruby and Nora, god they weren't going to be giddy for very long. "So I want all of you to take a seat on the ground for me, I need to go through a bit of a more in depth explanation." he watched them all take a seat on the ground before nodding. "Good, now the first thing I need to explain is the difference between Ki and Aura. As you all know Aura is a manifestation of ones soul, it has the power to both protect you and bring out your full limits. This usually comes in the form of your Semblances, Ruby's speed, Pyrrha's polarity, and so on. Ki on the other hand."

He took a second to take a horse stance, taking in a deep breath he began to concentrate. They watched with wide eyes as the dirt beneath him began to lift up into a ring shaped cloud. Not but a second later did a visible aura of blue burst out from him, creating a shock wave that made them move back slightly. He stood before them glowing as the energy burned around him before he let it fade away. "Is in someways considered the manifestation of one's own true physical strength." he continued smiling at their shocked looks. "Its is a power that does not come from just your soul, but the very center of your being itself. All living things have this power within them, waiting to be released. Some Adepts even believe the planet itself has it's own source of Ki." He paused as he noticed Blake wanted to ask a question.

"Wait how can the planet have this energy? Can you sense it?"

"I particularly can't," he shook his head slowly "but there are those that a far more advanced then me that claim that they can. Some even say that have drawn from the source when they were in a bid of great desperation. But back to the main point. Where as Aura can bring you to your very limits of strength, Ki is used to push us past those limits and beyond. When you harness you ki you can form it into many things." He held out a hand towards a near by tree. "Power." With that word he fired a blast of ki at the tree, blasting it off of it's roots. "Speed." He disappeared in an instant, reappearing behind the tree that was still flying up into the air. "Strength." Quickly he struck the trunk of the tree with a rising kick, sending in flying into the air. "And much more." He smiled as he kicked off the ground to float back over to them, happy to note the look of awe in all of their eyes. "From today I will be teaching you how to draw on this second source of power that lives within each of you." Which he was thankful to have gotten a good rundown on what needed to be done from his mother. He was lucky that it had actually been her and not one of his sisters that had picked up. The only laughing that had happened was when she was laughing at his dad's reaction to him no longer being trained in the ways of the Arc Knight. "So then, who's ready for the first lesson." He watched as they all stared at him with barely restrained excitement. "Meditation."

The collective face plants that shook the school grounds told him this may be more fun then he thought.


End file.
